A Twist In Fate
by NinjahRose
Summary: Edward's gone & Bella's starting fresh in Mystic Falls. There she meets the Salvatore's. They aren't like the Cullen's, they're Different. Love, Hate & Jealousy will form. How is Bella immune to Vampire's without Vervain and immune to magic?
1. First Glance

_____H__ey, NinjahRose here. This is my first crossover, and first twilight, it's basically just putting Bella in Mystic Falls... So Twilight fans, idk if you'll like it that much. :/ . Sorry, but if your kind of interested anyway enjoy it. If your a Damon/Elena Fan you should check out my story 'The Better Brother' Its A D/E Love story. But back to this one, if you read the summary you know what it's about... enjoy._

______

_Please Review!_

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

_**Bella's POV.**_

Something deep inside twisted with pain as I watched the scenery fly past my window, my eyes grazing over them slightly, only recognising blurry pictures and fuzzy objects. Something touches my arm, sending me out of my daydream and back into reality. I turn to come face to face with Alice, a smile tugging up at one corner or her beautiful face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispers, her eyes full of pain.

I nod, unable to speak. This is the right decision, even though it hurts… Oh god does it hurt. I turn away from Alice and look back out the window unable to look at the face that reminds me so much of Edward. I shiver at the name. _He _left_ you Bella_, I mentally slap myself, _Get over him_. I feel Alice shift beside me and I steal a glance her way, she has her phone out and is facing away from me to talk into the mouthpiece. Something hammers into my heart as I realise why she turned away. A name runs through my mind but I push it away, along with my tears that start to bubble under my eyes. I look back out the window of the bus as a medium sized sign zooms past. Mystic Falls… we're here.

I step off the bus, gazing around with curiosity.

"We're definitely not in Forks anymore," I mumble to myself.

Someone softly elbows me in the ribs, I turn to find Alice smiling, "Don't go all homesick Bella you said you wanted to do this, come on, I got a taxi, I'll help you grab your bags."

I follow the excited Alice, her short brown hair bobbing in the crowd of people surrounding the area where the luggage is laid out. I drift through the maze of bags and boxes, searching for my coloured name tag. I spot my first bag, I go to grab it when Alice gets it before me, three other bags already hanging from her shoulders.

"There's two left," She winks, walking towards the pick up zone.

I sigh, picking up my two last bags, swinging them around my shoulders as I follow Alice over to the already waiting taxi. I almost throw them into the boot of the taxi just to let out some emotion. I take a deep breath, _your over him_. I shut the boot door just as Alice climbs into the taxi. I take a second to gaze up at the cloudy sky; _It won't always be like this_, I remind myself mentally, _Alice can't come out in the sun, and she's only staying for little while anyway, your on your own Bella, better get used to it._

I slide into the back of the taxi as Alice leans back to her seat after talking to the driver, she smiles one of her signature Alice smiles as the taxi pulls onto the road.

"What is it?" I mutter, raising my eyebrow.

"What are you going on about Bella?" Alice jokes, still smiling brightly.

"I can tell with you Alice, you have something planned don't you?" I sigh, taking quick glances outside.

"Maybe," She teases, extending the vowels in 'maybe'.

I roll my eyes and take a better look outside, we're passing into the town. I look over the historic buildings and the people surrounding them. The taxi stops at a light and I take the time to look over the seemingly local bar; Mystic Grill. _At least this place has places to go _I sigh. I sit up in my seat higher as my gaze catches onto a small group of people standing outside of the Grill. A brown haired girl is arguing to a tall handsome black haired guy whose back is facing to me, another handsome guy standing beside her, his stylishly messed up light brown hair glistening in the sunlight, his eyebrows brooding. A small petite dark girl with brown locks steps up the black haired boy and glares at him, her arms crossed. A blonde girl stands up next to her, her eyes less mad but more of a challenging glint. Something about the black haired guy draws me in, my eyes eager to see his face. _Turn around_, I chant, surprising myself.

The taxi jolts to a start and curves into a corner, the small group disappearing from my view. I groan loudly to myself and sit facing the front. Something about those people send shivers down my spine, something intriguing. I glance over at Alice eyeing me suspiciously. I shake my head at her, she looks over me again but sighs and gives up, returning to her own window. She misses Jasper. Something inside me twists in guilt. I'm keeping her from him for my own selfish needs, she needs him and he needs her, just like… no, I don't need him. _I'm going to fix this_, I nod to myself.

The taxi takes a graceful turn into another street. I watch Alice's face transform back to her usual, happy overly-excited self as the taxi pulls up outside a small white house. Alice steps out of the car and I follow, a small jolt in my step. I'm actually excited. _A new life_, I mumble to myself. Alice smiles up at me as she grabs some of my bags from the boot. Her smile is so contagious that I smile to myself, shutting the boot behind me. Alice pays the driver and the taxi fly's out of my view, my eyes darting after it as it disappears down the street. I turn back to the house and follow Alice through the tiny white gate out the front of the house, my feet padding softly against the small pathway to the house, flowers on either side of me. I walk up the small steps to the porch of the house, white railing around the edge. I drop my bags to the ground, my arms tingling. Alice knocks lightly on the door and I step up beside her. The door opens slowly and a girl around my age peeks out, her long blonde hair curling down her shoulders as her hazel eyes take me and Alice in.

"Hey," I smile, "You must be Ange. I'm your new room mate, Bella."


	2. You Hurt A Lot

Hey guys, this chapter is a slight bit longer and it basically puts into view what happened when Edward left, only half of it though, the other half is coming up. Well, hope you like it. REVIEW! :D

~NinjahRose~

**Chapter Two: You Hurt… A lot.**

Ange looked me over, her hazel eyes skeptical and her mouth set in a frown. I automatically raise an eyebrow, not a very happy person that's for sure. Ange gives Alice a quick glance then steps aside, a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." She gestures inside with her hand.

Alice skips inside without a second thought, I think. I slowly pick up my bags and follow her in, very aware of a pair of staring eyes piercing into my back. I gaze around at the interior of the house as the front door closes. _Okay, I could live here._

"I didn't expect two people." Ange snorts, her eyes following Alice as she assesses everything with gleaming eyes.

_I didn't expect a bitch_, I mentally scowl, surprised at my anger at the girl. I've known her for all of 3 minutes and already she's on my nerves.

"Alice is only here for a day, she's just getting me settled in." I almost snap, stopping myself at the last second.

"But-"

"Could you please show me where I'll be sleeping?" I interrupt Alice, giving here that I'll-explain-later-look.

Ange smiles slightly and gestures towards the stairs, "Last door to the left"

I smile slightly, "Thanks."

I grab Alice's arm and start to drag her up the stairs, my bags in tow. She lets me drag her, stumbling a bit obviously for an act in front of Ange, Alice is too graceful for that. We reach the top of the stairs and I turn to my left, swinging open the door and stepping inside, my grip on Alice releases. I take the medium sized room in, my eyes scanning the four corners of the light blue room, my shoes sinking slightly in the soft, white carpet. A dark blue queen sized bed stands in between two bed side tables against the far wall, a large wooden desk on the other wall, a small walk-in cupboard sitting on the third wall, the fourth is open with a large glass screen door, opening up to a small balcony, vines of purple flowers slivering between the rails. I snap myself out of my trance and dump my bags on the bed.

"It's perfect!" Alice gleams, smiling brightly, "But, before I forget, one day? I thought I was supposed to get you used to Mystic Falls, you know… get over Ed-" Alice's face twists up as she stops her.

A small twinge of pain runs through me, but it's not as bad as it used to be. I sigh, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry, but seriously, what's with the whole one day talk?" She sits down next to me, a quizzical looks on her face.

"I don't know Alice, I don't think I can keep you here for even two whole days, it makes me feel guilty just watching you think about Jasper." I confess, staring at the wooden desk.

"I only really need you for a day anyway, just to get settled. I can go from there, you were only staying longer because of guilt anyway. It was hard, it _is_ hard, I admit, but I have to move on, he left me Alice, he packed up and left me. I have to move on, not put all my sorrow on you Alice." I explain, sighing slightly.

I steal a glance over to Alice as she stares at the wall, the very expression on her face reminds me of when Edward packed up and left, one of sheer pain.

_*Flash Back*_

_I watch the rain fall outside my window, the small drops pattering against my window. I stare at a small drop slide down the glass, everything else in my view blurs and becomes unfocused. The drop slides down in a zigzag pattern to the bottom of the window pane and conjoin itself into another drop making a microscopic puddle. A figure appears on my driveway and my view focuses again. I smile to myself, jumping away from the window and running outside of my room, almost leaping down the stairs. I zip into the kitchen, Charlie ignoring everything but the TV screen. I swing open the door and run out._

"_Edward!" I cheer, running to the driveway._

_I freeze halfway, rain pouring down on me. My heart stops pounding as I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, rubbing away the rain as I try and erase the picture from my eyes. Edward stands next to his car on the street, a girl wrapped around him like a coat. I try to erase the scene from my mind but I can't, I can't do anything but stare. Edward stares at me, a tight lien as his mouth, his arm around the other girl's waist as she stares up at him. I gawk at him as he whispers into the girls ear and she walks around the car and hops inside. Tears form into my eyes and an ache starts in my heart as Edward simply shakes his head at me and hops into his car. I can't move, I can't feel, I… _

_Edwards car drives away, out of my view. Tears stain my face as I try and process what just happened, it couldn't have. I'm dreaming, the pure day of nothing has sent my mind into tricks. I'm hallucinating, I'm dreaming. Without thinking I rush back into my house, grabbing the keys for my truck and bolting back outside. I hop into my truck, slamming the door behind me, my body like a puppet on strings as tears continue to ripple down my face. I drive the truck out of the driveway, my mind already processing my next scene. I'll drive up to the Cullen's house, find all of the Cullen's around the table laughing, Edward is there, he'll see me, I'll jump into his arms and he'll kiss me, soft and light. I'll tell him about him and the girl and he'll laugh it off, telling me that I was probably just dreaming, he'll kiss me again telling me how he would never leave me, ever, and everything will be alright. Everything is just fine._

_*End Flash Back*_

I shake my head, tearing myself back to reality. Alice stands up, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"I'll just tell Jasper I'll be coming back tomorrow. I hate it how you read me so well Bella, seriously." She gives a small smile and disappears out of the room.

I nod to myself, "Yeah," I mumble, not even registering Alice's words.

I stand up and slide open the glass door, stepping out into the fresh air. I lean against the railing, staring out at the tree in front of me, my eyes gazing over the round leaves, something is familiar about them.

_*Flash Back*_

_I turn into the Cullen's driveway, my eyes skimming over a large tree a few metres away, it's leaves round and strange. I shake the thought out of my head and step out of my car. The scene of the Cullen's around the table flashes through my mind as I step up to the Cullen's house, knocking lightly on the door. No answer. I open the door slightly and walk inside, my heart racing faster as I walk inside._

"_Hello?" I whisper, turning around into the kitchen._

_The Cullen's sit around the table. I almost sigh with relief until I realise that they all wear sad, angry and just plain wrecked faces. Esme is hugging Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie stand at the edge of the table, staring down at it. I gaze up at Jasper, leaning over Alice's shoulder, her face can only be described by two words; Sheer pain._

_My heart drops a thousand metres in that split second that all the Cullen's except Alice turn to look at me. I wasn't dreaming._

"_W-What's happening?" I stutter, my body feeling like it's going to explode._

_When they don't answer me I almost slam my fist on the table, anger and pain surging through me._

"_Who is she?" I choke out, pain rippling through me as tears swell up in my eyes._

_Emmett sighs as he stands up straight, "Destiny Heather, a vampire."_

_The name sends shivers down my spine, "What was… What was he doing with her?"_

_Rosalie smashes her fists down on the table, making a better dint then I could have done, "God damn it Bella! He's running away with her! He's dropping everything and he's leaving town with that bitch!"_

_I gulp down a bit of pain that she slices at me, keeping my face calm. Seeing my expression, Rosalie slams into more anger._

"_He's left you Bella! You were nothing but scrap meat! He's found his new precious soul mate and your just the leftovers! So are we!" She screams at me._

_It feels like a truck has slammed into me, like a skyscraper has feel on top of me. Pain, anger, sadness and just… numb. My whole body is numb as tears fall from my eyes without sobs. _

"_I didn't even see it coming." Alice mumbles, as she finally looks up at me. _

_The pure look in her eyes sends me into even more of a numbed state, my world crashes around me as darkness swells in. Blackness engulfs me as the irony runs through me._

_He left me, for Destiny._


	3. Just Plain Normal

_Hey guys, sorry I've taken soooo long to write, my computer has been mucking up. I don't know when I'll be able to update again so hold on. This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to save the whole meeting of Damon and Bella for it to be in one whole chapter soo… Here it is, just to give off a spoilers, they meet next chapter.. What will happen?_

_:D Please Review_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 3: Just Plain Normal_

My eyes flicker open as I gaze around the room, the sun pouring through the window and glass door. I yawn loudly, stretching out in my new bed, in my new room. I feel light and weightless. I feel new.

"Your awake," Someone cheers.

A pressure on the bed tells me someone's sitting down next to me. Oh, I wonder if it's my wonderful, cheery and happy room mate Ange, coming to come give me a pleasant welcome to your first morning hug. Ha, I've know her for all of one day and I would be willing to bet a million dollars she's never done anything remotely not bitchy in her life. I roll over and smile.

"Good morning Alice," I yawn.

Alice smiles down at me, sitting up on her knees.

"Finally," She groans, "Come on Bella! I want to at least see this town before I leave, and your already waking up late."

I sit up, leaning up against my propped up elbows.

"So your going back today?"

"Yeah, Jasper's going to take me out for a surprise, he still feels so guilty,"

I gulp, memories forming in my mind. I shove them away, shaking my head.

"Let me guess, you only know about the surprise because you saw it?" I smirk.

"Shut up, your just jealous," She smiles, slapping my arm lightly.

"Come on, I was being serious, you slept in." She jumps off the bed, walking over to my bags.

I rub my eyes, turning over to look at the small alarm clock next to my bed. 3:46pm.

"Holy shit! I slept in that long?" I jump up, throwing off the covers.

Alice laughs, her soft voice like bells. I stop, my hands on my hips as I look down at my phone's clock. 10:46am. I look up to Alice, my eyebrows raised.

"Seriously? Changing the time on the alarm clock just so I'd get up?"

Alice laughs again, "It worked didn't it?"

I go to say something but then shut my mouth. It did work. Damn she's cheeky. Realisation hits me.

"You saw that it would work, didn't you?" I scoff.

She smiles up at me, throwing me some clothes, "Now why would I use my gift just to play a prank on you? God Bella, you make me sound so immature."

I shake my head, a smile tugging at my lips as I slip into the bedroom bathroom to get changed. I slip on my dark denim jeans, a blue singlet and a white over shirt which I usually just call a skin tight jumper, but Alice likes to call a Shirt-Jumper. As I retaliated back: "Seriously, a shirt-jumper? Sounds like a corny horror movie". I laugh slightly as I recall the memories of that day. Alice had been trying to get me into the 'fashion sense' and as she said herself; 'failed miserably'. Now she just try's to be my personal dresser, choosing my clothes for me and getting cranky when I try and stop her. I step out of the bathroom, putting my clothes on a pile on my bed to be washed later.

Alice gives me a check over, making sure I look good enough to be seen with.

"Okay, your fine," She smiles, "God Bella, I don't know what your going to do without me."

"I know, it'll be such a tragedy," I say, faking a faint and snobby voice.

Alice giggles as we walk down the stairs, Ange no where to be seen, thank lord. We step out of the house and down the porch, a taxi waiting outside. I look at Alice.

"I called, I knew when you would wake up, remember." She smiles as she opens the front gate.

I sigh as I open the taxi door and slide into the seat, sliding over to the other side of the car to fit Alice in. Alice slips in next to me and leans over to the front of the taxi to talk to the driver.

"What's a good place to go in this town?" She asks, her smile light and cheery.

The driver can't help but smile back, "Mystic Grill is where all the people your age hang out."

Alice nods, "Mystic Grill it is."

She slides back into the seat and winks at me. Something jumps inside me. Mystic Grill, that's where I saw him. That black haired boy. I hope he's there again. _Wow Bella_, I mentally clap to myself, _look at you, actually joyful to see try and find someone, a normal human guy… not some werewolf, or a vampire, a normal human guy. I have a feeling thing's are going to be just plain normal,_ I smile.


	4. The Gorgeous Surprise

_Hey guys sorry I've taken a bit… Computer… being… stupid. Well, here's the next chapter. I just want to thank you for reviews… and well….. Keep Reviewing…. I 3 REVIEWERS!_

_Well, enjoy xD_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 4: The Gorgeous Surprise_

The taxi pulls quite abruptly up to Mystic Grill and I jump forward a bit in the process, a whole group of different people surround the outside of the grill. I step out of the taxi as eyes are immediately drawn to me, I ignore them and turn to watch Alice get out of the taxi, lean into the passenger window and hand the man the fare. She smiles sweetly, the taxi driver returning it just as bright. Alice taps the taxi signalling that he can go, the driver obeys, pulling out and driving out of sight. Without a moments hesitation, Alice slides her arm around mine and leads me into the Grill, completely ignoring the glances at us from the locals. I step inside without hesitation as Alice swings open the door, her smile firmly imprinted on her face.

The whole scene of the Mystic Grill reminds me of teen films where a bunch of happy friends hang out just for fun at places like this, laughing, having fun… then usually there's a huge explosion or someone dies or a vampire comes in and sucks everyone's blood until they're drained dry, but before all that crazy stuff, that's what the Grill looks like… I like it. Alice doesn't hesitate with excitement like I do, she drags me straight off to the closest table, sits me down on one side of the table and her on the other.

I gaze around the Grill, "This place is pretty cool."

Alice follows my gaze around the Grill then returns to me, "Yeah,"

I look at her, and her smug grin, "Oh, Alice, you knew I would like it didn't you?"

Alice giggles, nodding.

"You have to try and stop that Alice, I'm starting a new life, no more glum Bella, and I'm just going to try and completely ignore the existence of vampires." I state.

Alice's face drops, "Except you guys," I add.

Alice lights up again, just as a waiter comes up to the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" He smiles, especially to Alice, his perfect white teeth gleaming.

"Two waters please," Alice smiles back.

The boy almost falls back from Alice's god-like smile. He regains himself by shaking his head slightly, smiling then nodding as he disappears into the crowd.

"Smooth Alice," I smile, leaning back a bit into my seat, "You sure Jasper won't get jealous of guys hitting on you?"

"He was not hitting on me, people smile at me all the time," She smiles.

"Oh come on, he almost fainted when you smiled at him."

"Your just jealous," Alice holds her head high, her teeth gleaming as she can't help but smile her beautiful smile.

I laugh, shaking my head.

The waiter returns, setting down two glasses of crystal clear water in front of me and Alice. He smiles at me slightly but gives Alice his full-blown grin.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He smiles, his eyes stuck on Alice.

I roll my eyes. Please.

Alice shakes her head, "No, thank you."

She keeps her eyes away from the boy as he gives her one last glance, obviously trying to make a statement.

The boy's face drops for a split second before regaining itself. He nods and walks away, completely ignoring an order from another customer.

My eyes follow the boy as he disappears behind a group of people by the bar. I go to return my gaze to Alice when a guy at a table a few metres away catches my gaze. It's the boy, the boy from yesterday. My heart starts to flutter faster. I try to ignore it. Oh god Bella, your getting all hyped up for a guy you don't even know I mentally scowl myself.

I stare gob smacked as he turns around slightly and I get a full view of his face. He has to be the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. I stare at him as I soak him in. His jet black hair, swept slightly across his perfect face. His ice blue eyes, framed by long black eye lashes. His gorgeous jaw… and his perfect lips, god, he's better looking then any vampire I've ever seen. _Man, when god made vampires so damn gorgeous, he was getting his inspiration of this god-like human that's for sure _I almost drool.

"I think I just found god's greatest creation," I mumble, "Talk about Gorgeous."

The boy turns around slowly, a cheeky smile on his face as he turns to look at me. My eyes go wide as I get the full galore of him and his heart pounding grin.

A small growl rings in my ears and I steal a glance towards it. Alice is staring at the boy too, an evil look on her face. She's growling at him?

"Alice, what's wrong?" I mutter, taking a glance at the boy, his face amused as he takes Alice in.

"Vampire," She growls.


	5. Mr Vampire

_Hey people, I know I'm updating a bit soon, but Idk, I kind of got bored and I was like.. Wat the hell, may as well. Well, hope you like… thank you for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously…. I love you._

_XD anyway, hope you likey this chapter, please review again, you know you want to. ;)_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 5: Mr Vampire_

Vampire? I stare at the boy, now staring at Alice a bemused look on his face. His eyes narrow at her, his eyes searching hers. Alice growls again. I turn to look at her, slightly shocked. I've never seen Alice get this angry before. I look back to the boy, confused and surprised. He's a vampire? That's why he's so damn gorgeous, I should have known no human is that perfect. I run a hand through my hair, what's happening?

"He's a vampire, and he was planning on seducing you for a _drink_," Alice snaps, her eye's piercing bullet holes into the boy's eyes.

The boy's eyes widen as he cocks his head to the side, studying Alice. A _drink?_ I glare at the boy, and try to be angry but fail as my eyes gaze over his perfectly placed face. How could I be angry at _that?__ Seriously._

"I saw it," Alice explains, looking back at me, "Your really are a danger magnet aren't you? Only you could have picked a town with vampire's living in it."

I pry my eyes off the amused boy and over to Alice, I open my mouth…

"Vampire? You can talk," A voice chuckles, "What is a vampire like you doing around here with a human?"

I jump in my seat, but stifle my gasp as I look up to find the handsome boy standing in front of the table, gazing down at Alice, a smirk on his face. His words flow through my mind, something straightens up inside me. I sit up straight and take in a breath.

"_That_, is absolutely none of your business, thank you," I snap, glaring up at the boy.

His gaze switches from Alice to me, his ice blue eye's scanning over me. I feel that little jolt of bravery shrivel up as I glare up at him. He laughs slightly as he looks over me, his eyes gleaming. I take in another breath and straighten up.

"Touch her and I'll rip you up," Alice growls, her voice icy cold and full of anger.

The boy's eye's return to Alice, "Quite a growl for such a small vampire," he smirks, sending my heart pounding.

"What do you want?" I mutter, staring up at the boy.

He returns my stare, still smirking, "Well, as much as your friend may say, I don't go around sucking on everybody's necks, thank you. We can dream can't we?" The boy sends Alice a look, too quick for me to see.

"You're an animal…. Drinker?" I choke out, shoving unwanted memories from my mind.

The boy laughs, "No, but I don't exactly neck everyone these days, besides, I see no reason to answer your questions if your going to ignore mine. What are you doing here?"

The boy turns his whole body back to Alice, still glaring at him.

"Is everything alright here?"

I look up to find the waiter beside Alice, glaring at the boy, obviously trying to impress Alice. Alice takes one last glare at the boy before regaining herself with a cheery smile. She stands up, looking at the waiter.

"Everything is fine here, thank you," She smiles, "We were just leaving."

The waiter nods, but continues to give the boy the evil eye.

"Come on Bella," Alice gestures to me.

I go to stand up, but the boy grabs my arm, gentle yet firm. I freeze, staring up at him as he stares back down at me, serious.

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss Bella," He announces, his voice serious.

"Yes."

"Damon," He smiles slightly.

I nod, trying to stay calm, "I return the pleasure, Mr Damon."

Damon lets go of my arm and Alice replaces it as she leads me out of the Grill. I take a glance back at the waiter still glaring at Damon, but Damon's ignoring him, instead he's look after me. Our eye's meet and I look back in front of me as Alice leads me to an empty phone booth.

"Why did you choose this town Bella? You know your blood is intoxicating to vampires, and now we have one on us." Alice grumbles, placing a few coins into the phone.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, looking back to the Grill.

Alice starts talking into the phone, asking for a taxi or something. I zone out, my mind racing over the conversation with the vampire. His eyes, his smile… his… gorgeousness…

"Damon," I smile.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hey guy's this is just a little authors note to all you Vampire Diaries Lovers…_

_If your like me, and well… LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! And you most likely do, because the only other reason you would be reading this is because you were bored, but besides that. I would just like to say, that If you do, check out my other stories._

_They are all about Vampire Diaries…. (BTW, not actual summary's)_

_One is : __**The Better Brother**__: It's basically a Damon/Elena love fanfic, Damon has to take Elena to a secret hide out for two weeks, in which comes a road trip, in which Elena starts to see a little bit more in Damon… 3 (This is my main Fanfiction, and probs my fave)_

_My other one is called: __**Blood Red Rose**__: It's basically a bit more darker side… The long lost sister of the Salvatore brothers returns to Mystic Falls, and she brings blood, revenge and a bit of torture. ;) _

_So, all in all, please check out my profile, and check out these Fanfics, especially The Better Brother, even I love it… anyway._

_THANK YOU!_

_Review, check out the other stories, either… or both ;) _

_Thanks, ~NinjahRose~_


	6. How Convenient

_Hey Guys, I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, problems here and there, but it should be okay for the next few updates, so anyway, here's a little update I like to call Chapter 6 ;)_

_Hope you likey, please review, It's what make's my day and keeps me writing xD_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 6: How Convenient _

I flop onto my bed, stomach up as I pretend to study the ceiling very intensely, my mind racing back to the drop dead gorgeous vampire also known as Damon.

"If he is a vampire, and he doesn't drink animals then what's up with his eyes? I mean, yeah it's really cloudy today so the whole sparkle thing is past us but his eyes, they were so…. Blue," I sigh, picturing those exact eyes.

I shake my head furiously, _whoa Bella, snap out of it._

Alice sighs, sitting down at the edge of my bed next to my feet, "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it."

"Contact lenses?"

"No, they may not be that noticeable to you but I would have been able to see them," She moans, flopping down next to me, but with whole new sense of gracefulness.

"You just had to pick this town, out of all the towns you had to pick this one," Alice groans, turning her head to look at me.

I keep my gaze upwards, my mind reeling, "I'm going to stay…"

Alice sighs dramatically but makes no argument. Something clicks inside my head as realisation hits me.

"… And I'm guessing you already knew that."

Alice sighs again, "Yes… and as much as I would like to drag you back to Forks I have to admit that nothing bad happens to you, as far as I can see."

"What do you see?" I pipe up, finally meeting her gaze.

Alice averts from my gaze and decides to take my place staring at the ceiling, "Nothing big, you go to school, you meet some people, you see that Damon again… but, nothing happens, just regular stuff."

"So you still going to go back today?"

"Yeah, Jasper's already on his way, he wants to try and surprise me by coming early."

"No one can ever surprise you Alice," I smile.

"Apparently someone can," She snaps, sitting up.

Damon.

"So you missed one little thing Alice, nothing bad happened. No one expects you to see every little detail."

Alice sighs, lying down again, "Your right, your right"

I turn to look at Alice but she's gone. I sit up, looking towards the little balcony, Alice is standing just outside the door.

"I'm just… hungry. I'll be back soon" She announces.

"Okay," I nod.

Alice turns back to look at me, "By the way, wear the blue one, purple doesn't suit you," she winks.

She's gone.

I sigh, laying back down on the bed, thoughts everywhere. I open my mouth to say something but shut it. I sigh.

"I wonder if Damon likes purple"

* * *

I take in a huge sip of coffee out of the reasonable big mug in my hands, my mind drifting over the recent events of today; the meeting with another mysterious vampire named Damon, Alice's leave, Jasper's totally blow-my-mind-out-the-window kind gesture of buying me a new car. Yes, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme decided that I couldn't go around everywhere on foot or by taxi cab, so they brought me a new car, a shiny black Mercedes Benz. Almost cracked my head open with shock, seriously, I fainted onto thick concrete. Note to self; Try to faint on grass, not hard surfaces. I have to admit though, the look on Ange's face when Jasper announced that the car he was towing was now mine was_ absolutely _priceless.

Something tells me that she'll be sucking up to me soon, in fact, I think this coffee is a suck-up-coffee, probably why she told me whatever is hers is mine. I think she expecting the same speech from me, probably something along the lines of;_ You know what Ange, since your letting me live in this beautiful house and been so generous to me and since I'm too unexperienced in this big wide world I'm going to give you my shiny new Mercedes as a present of our glorious friendship_. Then probably a huge hug scene, _or_ she'd just shove me out of the way, grab the keys and probably drive off into the sunset leaving me here with a cup of coffee and some unpacked bags. Well, that's never going to happen. Besides, she's got a car, sure it's a little run down but it's still a car, seriously. I would have still had my Chevrolet, but ever since… he left, all that stupid trucks given me is a broken engine and bad memories.

I stand up, setting the empty mug into the sink and heading up the stairs. I stride into my room and in a matter of a few steps, grab my pyjamas and end up straight smack in the small bathroom connected to my room. I dress quickly and in just as many steps as getting into the bathroom I managed to fold my clothes up, put them in a random drawer, turn off the light and slip under the covers on my bed. First day of school tomorrow, already applied, already sent in letters, now I just have to start that miserable process all over again, great. Oh, and the best part, I already know one person… unfortunately, that person happens to be a bitch… Ange.

* * *

I crunch down on my slice of toast, as Ange strides past me.

"Are you ready, we have to leave… like right now." She groans, stepping out of the room.

I roll my eyes, maybe you should stop being a bitch… like right now.

Ange groans again, "Okay, I'm leaving, try not to eat to much, butter makes you fat."

"You would know," I mutter under my breath as I hear the front door slam.

I swallow down the last piece of toast, grab my bag and also head out the door, locking it with the spare keys Ange gave me. I swing my backpack over my back as I step out the front gate, taking a moment to look over my shiny new car, I have to admit, it is about as gorgeous as Damon. I mentally slap myself, _Stop thinking about him, weird vampire with memorizing yet mysterious eyes is not a good subject to be thinking about._

I get out my car keys and push the unlock button, savouring the sound of the car unlocking itself. It's like the beeps from heaven. I open the drivers door, a loud groan interrupting my new car feeling.

"My car's busted, I'm going to have to catch a ride in yours," Ange moans, suddenly appearing out of know where and now appearing sitting in the passenger seat of my car.

I growl under my breath as she starts fiddling with random things on the dash board.

"Engine's totally busted," She adds.

"Oh, how convenient."


	7. Elena, Elena Gilbert

_Hey Guys and Girls, Sorry again for slow update but it's updated now so YAYZ! I'm pretty sure I should be updating again soon sooo…. Be ready for awesomeness! This is kind of an extra chapter just a kind of lead up to next so nothing BAM! Really, but keep your mouse-clicking-finger ready for the next chapter cause it should be up soon x)_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 7: Elena, Elena Gilbert_

"Okay, so when you get there, don't park in just any random spot okay? In fact, why don't you park in my spot?" Ange smiles, the small clogs in her mind clicking together.

"You have . . . A spot?" I sigh.

"Yeah, and it's right near the entrance too," she says proudly, lifting her head up high.

"Okay, so what's the problem with parking in any old parking space?"

"Cause then you'd probably forget where it is, and besides, I have to catch a ride with you back so it may as well be in my spot," She snaps, adding a smile at the end to look innocent.

I sigh, shaking my head. The only reason she would want me to park there was so she could boast about it to her friends, though I highly doubt she has any. The thought of Ange sitting loner on a bench in her own bitchy attitude makes me chuckle slightly. Wow, I think I'm actually starting to get slightly mean. I shrug, she deserves it. Engine problems my ass, totally ruining my new car drive.

"Turn here," Ange points towards a large opening that leads into the school.

I scan over the school through the tinted windows as I turn into the drive and out into the parking lot. Not bad, not bad at all. Much better then that miserable pot hole I used to go to, and wow, does school look a whole lot more cheerier when there's actually sunlight bursting through the clouds.

"Okay, so my spots right up there, just go through that bit and . . . There!" Ange points as I navigate through the lot, spotting a few people looking and pointing.

I feel slightly embarrassed, that last time that happened was with my stupid old truck, but now, gosh I actually feel kinda big time. I smile to myself as I park into Ange's spot, perfectly on target might I add. Ange sighs happily as she looks around to some of the people looking and talking and of course, pointing at _MY_ car.

Ange unlocks her seatbelt and opens the car, hopping out in an obvious 'look at me' style. I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Come on Bella, you can't be late for your first day of school," she smiles, bending down to look at me.

I quickly smile back, "yeah, of course," suck up.

I get out the car in a less dramatic way then Ange, grabbing my keys on the way out. I close the door lightly just as Ange does, but with a bit of a flick leading to a swing of hair. What the hell is up with this girl?

I walk around to the boot of the car, ignoring the stares and obvious gossiping, I unlock the boot and grab out my bag, Ange quickly follows, grabbing it just before I closed the trunk. Damn, missed. Yes, definitely meaner.

I click the lock button on the keys and that lovely angelic sound rings out again, sending a smile across my face.

"Come on Bella, lets go found your locker, you got the paper?" Ange holds out her hand for the locker whereabouts.

I unzip my bag, put my keys inside and grab out the paper, handing it to Ange. Ange takes one look at it and sighs.

"Damn, your on the other side of school from me," She growls slightly.

Oh no, did I just ruin Ange's chance of sucking up to me even more and becoming even the slightest bit more popular? Damn, what. A. Shame. I smile slightly to myself.

"Angela McMiller, Please report to Mr Travis's office immediately," A voice blares out, and from it's crackly sound is obviously coming from an announcement box.

Ange curses under her breath, "Sorry Bella, your going to have to find it for yourself."

Ange shoves the paper back into my hands and I scramble to grab it properly as she strides off faster then fast. I grab onto the paper with both hands, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and she's gone. Well, what a helpful friend she is.

I spot the entrance easily, the only thing standing in my way of a silent, unnoticeable entry is the huge wad of students lingering near and around it. God, why do I have to be so shy. I look down at my locker paper, take in a huge breath and head towards the entry, stepping out of the parking lot and onto the grass. I keep my head straight and my eyes on the entrance as I walk past groups of teenagers all gossiping to each other, nodding, shaking their head, giggling, the works. My hand grips onto the paper tighter. I hate to admit it but I am extremely embarrassed right now and damn out right petrified. _Calm down Bella, just new kid jitters, that's all. _

I reach the entrance to the school and step inside, just missing a group of jocks sprinting out. I look back at them by instinct and suddenly my body comes into impact of another body, sending me sprawling to the ground. A spike of pain runs through me as I fall to the ground. It takes me a second to snap back to myself and look up. A pair of big beautiful eyes look back at me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

The girl I just ran into holds out her hand for me and I grab it without hesitation. She helps me to my feet and as I regain my posture and fix up my bag she hands me my locker paper that I must have dropped.

"Thanks," I mumble, looking up at her beautiful face.

God, she must be like. . . A model or something. That long brown hair, tanned skin, perfect lips.

"Sorry for running into like that," She smiles, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I-I'm Bella Swan," I hold out my hand.

She grabs it, "Elena, Elena Gilbert."

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! Cause only epic Ninjah's would review ;)_

_And they help me to keep going x)_

_So yesssssh! Thanks ~NinjahRose~_


	8. New Faces, Then, There's Yours

_Nothing much to say about this chapter except for the fact that I am edging to write the next chapter, who it is going to play out. No. Idea. But I'm sure It'll be fun __J__ Okay, so please Review. Hope You like! Thanks. :3_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 8: New Faces, Then, There's Yours_

"Elena!"

Elena turns around to find the person who called her name, my eyes following. A skinny, and obviously got some sort of pretty vibe coming off her, blonde strides up to Elena, her hair flicking, most likely on purpose. Great, something tells me, Cheerleader type, with an attention seeking attitude.

"Elena, I've been looking for you everywhere, Stefan-" The Blonde stops as she notices me, her eyebrows raising.

Elena glances back at me and smiles, "Yeah, Uh, Caroline, Bella, Bella, Caroline."

Caroline huh?

Caroline smiles at me and waves slightly, I flick up my hand to respond.

"You must be that new girl, Welcome to Mystic Falls," She perks.

"Uh, Thanks," I mumble, shifting my bag slightly.

Caroline obviously thinks I've had enough attention and zones back to Elena, "Elena, Stefan's here," She almost grumbles.

"Let me guess," Elena sighs, "Damon too?"

Damon.

Something snaps in my head. Could it be?

I look out behind me at the sunlight bursting through. No, no, it's probably some other Damon, Vampires can't be seen in sunlight.

"Yes, apparently he insisted, I think they may have something to say about…." Caroline glances at me, "About your uncle who may be coming to town."

Elena twitches slightly and I look away, obviously something private.

"I have to find my locker," I mumble.

"Do you know where it is?" Elena smiles.

"I…. No." I sigh.

Elena chuckles slightly and holds her hand out for my locker sheet. I give it to her as she scans it over, Caroline's eager eyes also scanning.

"Cool, that's just a few lockers away from mine," Elena Smiles, "I'll show you the way…. But first, I just have to do something,"

I Nod, averting my eyes awkwardly.

Elena taps my shoulder, "Come on, I just have to talk to Stefan and I'll show you to your locker. Caroline, side entrance?"

Caroline nods behind me to the front entrance, "Where he usually is when he's got news."

"Come on," Elena smiles as she walks past me.

I follow hers and Caroline's footsteps back out into the world of the new girl stares, but now they seem more distant. I look up to the two girls in front of me, they must be popular.

Elena and Caroline lead me past a small basketball court and past a few lazy groups laying around everywhere, coming up to what looks like a second entrance to the school, a whole area of laid back students lounging around in front of the second parking lot.

"There," Caroline points towards a small group of people surrounding a park table.

In the group, three guys and one girl, two of the guys have their backs to me but the other guy and the girl are clearly visible. The girl is dark skinned with wavy hair and a small kind smile, the guy is laid back, sitting closely to the girl with an obvious smirk on his face as he, quite clearly, back talks one of the other guys. The two other guys, one light brown haired and one black haired, are sitting on the table, obviously discussing something.

Something inside me tenses up, it can't be. I look up to the sun and back down to the black haired boy, it can't be Damon._ Alice said he was a vampire, it was quite obvious he was a vampire, so stop freaking out Bella._

I follow Elena and Caroline as they walk up to the group. The girl and boy close together stop talking and smile at Elena, their smiles faulting slightly as they see me. I avert my eyes to the ground and shift my bag slightly.

"Elena," A mans voice greets, an obvious affection to the voice.

I sink back a bit, that voice, it has, a hint of something in it. My fists crunch up as embarrassment runs through me. I can feel their eyes on me.

"Bella….. Bella?"

Elena's voice. I look up, my mouth twinging at a smile but failing.

"Bella, this is Stefan. Stefan, this is the new girl Bella."

I look up slightly and nod. Something in Stefan's face catches me, something, hypnotic, something familiar.

"This is Jeremy, my brother, and this is Bonnie," Elena smiles nodding to The boy and girl together.

They smile properly now and I flick my hand up in response.

"And this," Elena sighs, nodding towards the last boy, the black haired boy, "Is-"

Snap.

"Damon."

_Heheh Please Review! :D You know you want to ;)_


	9. Vampire Magnet

_Okay, so I probs won't be updating for a while __L__ Well, cause of stupid internet stuff and I'm going to be getting something expensive soon so probs not going to be very privileged with the computer :S but I'll write up some new stuff so When I am allowed, BAM! They'll be right there. Hope you like the Chapter! Please Review! X3_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 9: Vampire Magnet_

This isn't real. I'm having a dream. I must be delusional. This, this can't be happening! Those blue eyes, that black hair, those incredibly perfectly perfect looks. Damon, but it can't be.

Damon smirks wildly at me. I feel like fainting, I can feel the blackness edging around my eyes. No, no I can't!

"You two know each other?" Elena's voice rings out, but I ignore her, my eyes stuck on his face.

I can't look away, it's like looking at one of those hypnotic illusions. I'm stuck. It's not real, I must be having a hallucination. Damon's a vampire, but…

The sun glares down at me with brute strength. He's vampire, and he's in the sun, but … but …

"Why aren't you sparkling?" I burst out in a choked scream, my eyes watery.

I step back a bit as the whole group of people stare at me, I can't see their eyes as I close mine. What's happening? Why is this happening? How is this happening? How…

"Bella? What's wrong with you?"

I feel like falling.

_-Flash Back-_

_I stare down at the ground, pain surging through me._

"_Bella?"_

_I don't look up, I know it's Jacob._

"_Bella? What's wrong with you?" Jacob demands, his hands on my shoulders._

"_He's gone Jacob. He's left, with her," I almost gasp._

_I'm not crying, but I feel like it. _

_I feel like falling._

_-End Flash Back-_

"Bella?"

I look up. Why am I on the ground? My head spins, I grip it tightly. What's happening, why is this all happening?

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" Elena. Damon.

I glance up, my eyes connecting with his. He goes to grab my shoulder but I snap his hand away, crawling backwards away from them all. What is this?

"Why aren't you like them?" I gasp.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Stefan appears next to Damon, everyone's eyes are Damon, even mine.

"Where's your vampire friend Miss Bella?" He asks.

Something inside his voice sends shivers through me.

Elena, Stefan and the others all slowly turn to look at me.

"Why aren't you with your little vampire?" He tries, look at me, rather intrigued, with a smirk on his face.

My head spins, I am so confused. Why is this all…. Happening to me? I feel dumbstruck, I feel like a preschooler whose just been asked a university question. I fumble around in my head and something snaps.

"Alice?" I mumble.

Damon rolls his eyes, sending a spark of anger through me, "Yes, where is… Alice?"

I fumble around my brain, but something in his eyes sends me back, "Why aren't you sparkling?"

That earns me a couple of crazy stares from everyone, especially Elena, but Stefan looks rather calm.

"You know about vampires, and you know Damon's one, don't you?" He states, more then questions.

I look into his eyes, now I recognise it, that little spark, the same one Damon has, is he…?

"You… You are too? But, but this isn't possible," I look down at my hands, my head spinning, "It's sunny, yet, you walk around, and you don't…. you don't sparkle like He…. Like they do."

"Sparkle? Damon, how does she know about you? What is going on here?" Stefan's eyes brood into Damon, but Damon's attention keeps on me. I look up at him.

"The Grill," I blurt out.

Everyone's attention returns to me and I blush slightly.

"I was with… Alice, Alice, my friend, a vampire. Damon came up and Alice knew what he was, but, but he's not a vampire," I shake my head a few times, staring at the ground, "He's not like the vampire's, your eyes, they aren't gold… or red. Your… Your in the sunlight, and yet you don't sparkle…. And you…. You aren't pale, like them, or cold."

"It seems like Miss Bella has quite some explaining to do," Damon smirks, his teeth gleaming.

I'm stuck again. God, the beauty.

"Stefan, Bella, what is going on?" Elena mumbles, her eyes showing her confusion. Her hand rests on Stefan's shoulder, a sign of affection.

The starting bell rings out as people start to retreat into the school grounds.

I stare at my hands, "This is not the new life I planned, this is not the new normal life" I mumble, everyone's eyes one me, "Why am I such a Vampire magnet?"

* * *

_Please Reviewies! :3 Thanks ~NinjahRose~_


	10. Love, Sucks

_Hey, I'm updating again, OMG and so early then usual, well my computer was being EXTRA nice so I quickly wrote and now update! Hahaha Yays! Hope you like, I kind of ended it weirdly but I'm gonna pick it up again cause that's how I roll ;3_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 10: Love, Sucks._

"I can take one guess," Damon smirks wildly.

Elena slaps him over the head, giving him a glare which Damon seems to ignore.

"This is no time for your flirty remarks Damon, This is serious," Elena scowls, then turns to Stefan, "What do we do?"

Stefan looks me over and then turns to Elena, "Well it's quite obvious that we aren't as 'tuned in' to the vampire world as we thought, obviously, Bella here knows something that is completely new to us, maybe something that-"

"Something that will help us find Klaus," Jeremy pipes up, the first time since I've met him.

Klaus?

"So what do we do?" Bonnie mumbles, looking between me and Stefan.

Damon smiles at me, a small twist of a plan clearly showing in his eyes, "Bella,"

I slowly turn my attention to Damon.

"How about we make a deal?" Damon coaxes, "Why don't you come along with me and we can discuss this in a more…. Private, place," Damon eyes the last students entering the school.

I follow his eyes as he continues, "If you tell us exactly what your rambling about, I won't kill you."

What? I quickly turn back to Damon, definitely a plan.

"Damon," Stefan growls, "You won't be _Killing_ anyone"

"If she tells us I won't" He winks.

Stefan glares at him, very intensely as him and Damon seem to have an eye war.

_Good time for some planning. Okay Bella, what do you do know? You could run, but then Damon might actually kill you. You don't know anything about these….. Types. They're obviously not like the Cullens or the others, so they must be some kind of… sub-species, I guess. So what do you do? _

"I'll come with you," I blurt out, slapping myself mentally.

_Should have thought it over Bella, great, now you have no idea what your getting yourself into. Your going somewhere completely unknown with a bunch of unidentified Vampires, smart. Why do I do this to myself?_

Everyone turns to look at me, Damon and Stefan breaking their eye war.

"I'll come with you," I stumble, "If you promise not to….. Do anything."

Stefan nods and Damon smiles, gorgeously.

"Okay, lets go before anyone gets suspicious," Stefan suggests, getting up from the kneeling position he seemed to have been in.

Elena offers me her hand and I take it cautiously, I'm walking into a complete dark zone here, and god, do I feel pathetically stupid.

Stefan and Damon start leading the way as the rest of us follow, Elena stays close to me and I can feel myself regretting my choice, very much.

"Bonnie, Jeremy why don't you take Caroline's car?" Stefan states, rather then asks as Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline part off to the other car park.

I look back at Caroline, something in her eyes.

"Caroline's a vampire too, isn't she?" I mumble, mainly to myself but I'm guessing Stefan, Damon and Elena heard.

"Yes, how… how do you do that?" Elena asks, her eyebrows torn together.

"Do what?" I mutter, walking just at her pace around the cars.

"Know whose a vampire, and who isn't?"

I look up to Stefan and Damon, stopping at a car and obviously glancing back, I look back around to the almost disappeared Caroline.

"The eyes, there's…. There's always something in the eyes, but I don't really know, normally it would be the most easiest thing to know, I mean, they can only be gold or red, but hers and Yours," I gesture towards Damon and Stefan, "They seem different, some how, to humans."

Stefan looks me over, intrigued, Damon simply raises his eyebrow, shrugs and hops into the drives seat of the car. Stefan opens the back door for Elena and me. I follow Elena in after her, and catch a glimpse of something in Stefan's eye, all too familiar for me.

I settle myself into the car and put my seatbelt on, a sick feeling washes over me. Sitting in a car with two unknown vampires and I'm worried over car safety, if only the car companies saw this coming.

Damon starts to back the car out and in a flick of the steering wheel has us out of the school car park and on the road. My bag shifts on the ground and I use my legs to catch it. Well, at least I know these vampires can still drive like maniacs.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask, glimpsing up at Stefan who turns around slightly to look at me.

"The Salvatore Boarding house, our house," Stefan gestures to Damon who has now magically appear with sunglasses. Nice.

"Don't worry Bella, nothings going to happen," Elena assures me, her hand on my shoulder.

She gives me a big smile and look back to the front. I catch the eyes of Stefan and her connect. There it is again…..

I look between Stefan and Elena as a sort of dark cloud hovers over me, "I used to be like you, you know," I whisper, looking down at my feet, "I can see it in you eyes, both of yours and if you want my advice. Don't bother."

"What do you mean?" Elena stumbles.

I sigh, "I used to be in love, with a vampire, and no offense, but with a vampire, love, sucks."

* * *

_Hehe Reviewies Please :3 haha, I should be writing more soon hopefully Hope you like, Thanks_

_ ~NinjahRose~ _


	11. Unexpected Call

_Hey Readers :3 Hehe, um, so this is kinda a turn of what you were asking I guess, some of you were asking if this chapter would be the whole 'Explain everything chapter' but I kind of had a 'BAM' moment and I came up with this. To kind of give a bit of a tiny spoiler, the next chapter will most likely be the 'explain everything chapter' cause there's a lot of things to explain NOW!_

_Hahahahah I'm so evil, making you wait X3_

_So, read, review, etc __J_

_Thanks, from ( That Evil lil' )_

_~NinjahRose~_

_P.S This Chapter is longer then usual cause I won't be updating for a while… maybe, depends how sneaky I am ;) _

_Chapter 11: Unexpected Call_

_I sigh, "I used to be in love, with a vampire, and no offense, but with a vampire, love, sucks."_

I lean my head forward and lean it against the back of Damon's seat, my mind drifting slightly.

_-Flashback-_

"_You don't have to do this Bella, your mum may think it's good experience but I know how dangerous it is," Charlie mumbles to me, glancing behind me at the bus where Alice is having a conversation with the bus driver._

_I sigh, "I know Dad, but I have to do this, I can't just sit here like I did last time, cause this time he's…." The memory of the girl wrapped around Him flashes through me and I suck up the big gulp of it inside._

"_That boy was nothing but trouble since he came here," Charlie scowls._

"_Dad, you first told me that you liked the Cullens," I sigh, rolling my eyes._

"_Yes, but ever since that little bugger first ran off he's been nothing but bad in my books"_

"_That's why I need this Dad, I'll have a room mate, besides, Mystic Falls is supposed to be a more sunnier town," I half smile._

_Charlie nods and gives me a one armed hug, "Okay, well, your going to miss your bus…. Good luck… Call as soon as your settled in… and your mother!"_

"_Thanks Dad," I mutter as I head back to the bus, waving awkwardly behind me._

_Alice skips up to me, smiling wildly, "Are you ready?"_

_I nod, and smile slightly as she leads up into the bus, leading me down the aisle to an assigned seat. I go in first to get the window seat, Alice slips in next to me, not taking her eyes off my face. _

_I stare out the window and as the Bus starts up and the bus driver starts off, I wave silently to Charlie as we slowly roll past him, picking up the speed as we exit the parking lot._

_We start to zoom through Forks, the town still dark from the early time of the morning. This is it. A new start. I feel like everything's going to be better from now on, better… and normal._

_-End Flash Back-_

"Bella?" Elena's voice rings in my head.

I swivel my head to look up at her.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for three minutes," Elena whispers, her eyebrows creased together.

I half-smile, "Sorry, I … drift out, sometimes,"

I look back to the seat and knock my head against it a few times, breathing deeply.

_Stop it Bella! Stop thinking back! You have more important things to think about right now!_

"If you wouldn't mind, these seats aren't exactly thick," Damon smiles, his lips smacking at the last words.

"Oh, sorry," I mutter, leaning back against my own seat, letting my head drop so I'm staring up at the ceiling.

I can tell they're all looking at me, I feel their eyes on me. The car suddenly turns left and I hold my bag in place.

_Breathe Bella, Your not breathing._

"We're here," Stefan announces, to me of course.

I look out the window at the marvellous, gorgeous, huge house, what else, with vampires.

Damon parks right outside the house and gets out, removing his mystical shades. I unclick my seat belt and hop out, Elena does the same on the other side except with Stefan to open her door.

Another car pulls up right behind our car. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy emerge from that car.

I hug my bag against my chest and as I hug it close I feel the vibration through the thin material. My phone.

"Shit," I curse, unzipping my bag and searching like a maniac through the rubble of the contents.

I squeeze my hand right to the bottom, most likely looking like an idiot whilst doing so but I ignore it, and the several sets of eyes all stuck on me. Why am I so interesting to them?

My hand grazes over the vibration and I seise my phone and rip it out of my bag, a few papers running free but I ignore them, flipping open the phone instantly and shoving it up to ear.

"Hello?" I gasp, glad to have caught it in time.

"Bella? Oh thank god, Alice, she's fine," a silky woman's voice sinks through.

I know that voice.

"Esme?" I blurt out, bending down to pick up the papers, ignoring everyone's intense looks.

A sudden commotion and crackling causes me to shove the phone away from my ear. I stare at it, _that hurt._

"Bella?" A voice whispers ever so slightly.

I put the phone back to my ear, it's a voice, "Bella?"

"Ow! Alice, don't yell so loud!" I groan, rubbing my temple, still bent down, the papers in my hand.

"Oh my god Bella, your alright, I thought, I thought you were dead," Alice cries.

"What? Dead?" I almost screech, what is going on?

There's movement in my vision and I catch a glimpse of everyone, know bunched together, leaning in slightly.

"Alice, you, you didn't have a….. vision, did you?"

"Yes, and that pathetic excuse of a vampire was….." Alice fades out of her sentence, but I get the picture. Damon killed me.

"Was it at a school?" I mumble, standing up and shoving my papers into my bag.

"Yes, how do you know?" Alice mumbles.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how I escaped," Looks like Damon was serious when he suggested that deal, now I'm grateful for my 'not' thinking.

"Where are you Bella? Your not with him are you?"

"Yes Alice, but _Damon_ isn't going to kill me… I think"

"Bella, do not trust him, he's a vampire, you can't just run around them, he's not an animal drinker like us, he even said so himself," Alice moans.

"I know Alice, I kind of got that… from his… vibe," I look back at Damon and scan over him with narrowed eyes.

I keep my eyes on him, "But they, they aren't like you, it's weird Alice."

"I don't know what your talking about Bella, but he's a vampire, stay away from him," Alice pleads, "Please Bella?"

"Okay, I'll stay away from …. _Damon_," I promise. _She didn't say anything about everyone else._

"Thank you Bella, just walk away, I can't see anything bad happening, just get away and go home," Alice orders.

"Yes Alice," I look up to the group of people staring at me, intrigued.

"Alice, I have to go," I mutter, my eyes on everyone.

"Wait, Bella," A man's voice pleads.

"Carlisle?" I blurt out.

"Hello Bella," I can practically hear him beaming, "How did you like our present?"

"The car? I love it, thank you so much Carlisle," I beam, adjusting my shirt a bit.

"Now Bella, I didn't want to ruin anything but I know how you hate surprises," Carlisle pipes up.

Something inside me drops, "A surprise?"

Carlisle chuckles softly, "Yes, Jacob is coming up to visit."

Something inside me dies. I take in a huge breathe, and laugh slightly, a high pitched nervous laugh.

"J-Jacob, J-J-Jacob's coming… up? Um… Ah, When?" I stumble, my knees wobbling.

Jacob coming up, to a town, with vampires, that don't sparkle in the sun. God help me, help me.

"He should be coming up to your house just after you finish the school hours today," Carlisle announces.

Shit, shit shitty shit shit. "After School, Jacob's coming up?" I repeat, my hand grips onto the phone so hard my hand goes numb, "What about… the whole, pack protecting the reserve you know_, from vampires_?"

"It's only going to be Jacob, Bella, the rest of the pack will still be there," Carlisle chuckles.

Holy shit, what is Jacob going to do when he finds out there's vampires here. He'll try to take me away, back to forks, or kill them.

I look back up to the group of people now looking at me, confused and very serious. They don't feel like the others, they feel like the Cullen's, and Stefan, and Elena, love, like I had. They must be like the Cullen's. I can't let Jacob find them.

"Look Bella, I have to go we have to…. Have something to eat," Carlisle announces.

I nod to myself, my mind whirling. Another crackling noise and suddenly Alice's voice rings outs, "Bye Bella!"

I nod again, "B-Bye."

Suddenly, my phone rings out with a small beep and then silence. I snap it closed, my eyes glued to the ground.

Alice knows about the vampire, but only one vampire, maybe she thinks Jacob will scare him away, or even kill him, for my 'Safety', but I can't let him. I don't know why, but I have to know why they're different, and they, remind me of the Cullen's, they're obviously trying to live normally, making human friends. Something inside me tells me I can't let Jacob kill them.

"Bella, what's wrong? What was all that about?" Elena's hand is suddenly on my shoulder.

I turn to look at her in her eyes, a sparkle of something, not like the vampires, it's…. kindness. I can't let Jacob do anything.

I grab Elena's hand on my shoulder, "You have to take the vampires away."


	12. Just To Let You Know

_Hey Readers, Whats up? Hehe, well, here is…. -Drum Roll- The Newest Chapter! Tadahhhh :3_

_Haha, I know you've all been waiting so yays! Hehe, Okay, so I just got a review not too long ago with someone wanting me to check out there story and a reply would most certainly be, Damn Straight I will! X3 I love reading fan fictions, and frankly, I'm loving this one, so the author's name is;_ _Emziekinz, hehe check her out, preeetty Epic ;) Hehe, so anyway, this is the newest chapter, hope you likey it__ and well, review please, cause I'd love to hear stuff like what you think and ideas for what to happen next or any ideas etc, just review, or hit me with an inbox :3 Hehe, well, enjoy._

_Thanks,_

_~NinjahRose~ _

_Chapter 12: Just To Let You Know_

Elena's eye pierce into mine and I stare right back, my gaze filled with intensity, my whole body shaking slightly.

"Bella, What. Is. Going. On?" Bella almost orders, her voice stern and serious.

My mind wanders around, Jacob isn't coming till after school, I have time.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what you know?" I mumble.

Elena looks behind her to Stefan and the group, but my eyes wander off to the house, my mind scrambling.

I notice Elena turning around to face me again in my peripheral vision, "Yes," She promises.

I ignore her, my mind on a roll, counting the time I have. Knowing Jacob he'll probably be early to 'Surprise' me. So 6 hours of school, minus the time I've wasted now, and minus Jacobs early surprise time leaves me about 5 hours and 15 mins, maybe earlier, maybe later. God, why am I so nervous? I look down at my hands trembling. _You always were a worrier Bella._

-_Flashback-_

"_You always were a worrier, Bella," Edward chuckles into my ear, his hair grazing my neck._

_I smile to myself as I face him, his face in my hands, "I know, I can't help it."_

_Edward chuckles again, replacing his face with his own hands, our fingers entwining. He leans down to the bed and I lay next to him, side by side. I can't help but look into his eyes, those golden eyes. _

"_I love you Bella, forever" Edward mumbles, his eyebrows crunched together as usual._

_His voice sends butterflies in my stomach and shivers down my spine, good shivers. I smile up at him from the pillow._

"_I love you too, Edward," I mutter, closing my eyes as I lean against his chest, "I'd die without you."_

"_Could you ever… hate me?" Edward whispers._

_I jolt up, opening my eyes and staring straight at him. What is he talking about?_

"_No Edward, I could never hate you, why… why would you think that?" I panic, my heart pumping faster._

"_I was just… wondering," He mumbles, caressing my head, laying it against his chest._

_I close my eyes again and grip onto his shirt as hard as I can, "I could never hate you, Edward."_

_-End Flashback-_

I crunch up my hands into a fist as tears tremble at the corners of my eyes, "You lied, you said you loved me forever, you told me you'd never leave me, but you did, for that _bitch_, I hate you!"

"I-I what? Bella?" Elena's hand rests on my shoulder again.

Realisation slaps me in the face and I jolt up, shaking my thoughts away. I catch Elena's eyes, "No, sorry, I just… Never mind. Can we, go inside?"

Elena looks at me for a second longer and then nods, turning to lead the way. I follow her intently, my eyes catching Stefan's as the group turns around to enter the house. His eyes flash with something, curiosity. I feel so stupid. _Don't get caught up in the memories Bella, it's all behind you._

As we enter the house I would usually gasp in admiration but my mind is distant, filled with unforgivable memories and worries of tonight's future events. Elena and the group lead me into a large lounge room with a fire place and the wall filled with books. Elena leads me over to the only couch and sits next to me on it, the others find other places to seat themselves or lean against. All eyes are on me as silence falls in the room. I shift slightly, my bag falling off my shoulder, it hits the ground with a small thud but I don't pick it up. I rest my hands on my knees and grip onto my jeans.

I decide to end the silence, my mind swirling with questions, "If I ask a question, then you ask a question it'd be easier," I suggest.

Elena nods, "You first."

I nod back, my eyes catching hers slightly. I look up to Stefan, the closet vampire to me, "Why don't you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Stefan goes to answer but another voice interrupts. "'Cause we don't," Damon shrugs.

I raise my eyebrow up at him as I look up at his gorgeous face. I kind of got that.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Damon smirks, using up they're first question.

I shift slightly, "Cause all of the vampires I have… met, have. They don't go out into the sunlight because they sparkle," My mind swims as memories form, "L-Like… Diamonds."

I lose myself in the fireplace, my mind swimming back to the day I learnt Edward was a vampire. Carrying me up to that spot he showed himself in the sunlight, his chest and face lit up, like a million diamonds.

"So beautiful," I mumble under my breath, my mind lost.

I snap myself out of it, _no more memory searching Bella. Stop._

I fumble over my mind for another question, "So, I'm going out on a guess here but, you… burn… in the sunlight, right?"

Caroline snickers, "Yes, we don't… sparkle."

Damon chuckles under his breath.

Stefan gives him a death glare, then turns to me, sitting on the coffee table in front of me, his eyes on mine, "Who is this, Alice?"

I smile slightly, "Alice is a vampire, she's a Cullen,"

Stefan nods, and I smile a bit brighter, this is alright, and I have plenty of time.

I think about the other questions I asked and my mind slips, "If you… burn in the sunlight, then how come, you didn't?"

Bonnie pipes up, "Cause of the sunlight rings," She points down to Stefan's hand and I take a glimpse of the ring.

"Sunlight ring," I repeat, the sound of it ringing in my ears.

Stefan touches my knee for my attention and I look up at him, "Who are the Cullen's?"

I go to answer, but my tongue slips. I take a deep breath and let out my fears, "Edward's family."

Jeremy coughs, obviously unsatisfied.

"Hey, well your first answer wasn't exactly useful was it; 'Cause we don't', so don't get up me," I snap.

Jeremy gives me a look, unexplainable but still obvious. As I turn back I notice Stefan making eye signals at him. _Calm down Bella, gosh, just, calm down._

"Who is Klaus?" I mumble, my eyes back on Stefan, memories from the school ground flooding over Edward.

"A Vampire," Damon smirks, knowing that he's pissing me off, "Whose Edward? Your _boyfriend_?" He smiles.

Something stabs me in the heart and an echoing pain ripples through me. My hand trembles on my knees and I grip onto them as the hole in my chest opens up again, just like before, like the first time he left me. I moan in my mind as I bit my tongue through the pain, but it's practically vibrating off of me. I try to suck back the tears but one escapes from my eyes and rolls down my cheeks.

"Edward," I whisper.

_-Flashback-_

"_Edward," I whisper, tears streaking down my face. I curl myself up on the ground, the Cullen's large living room swirling in colours around me._

_Flashes of the girl float through me. Destiny. _

"_Edward, how could you have done this too me?" I cry, knocking my head against the floor._

"_Bella," Alice appears laying next to me, her eyes full of sorrow._

"_Why?" I mumble, my voice cracking, "Why did he do this to me?"_

_Alice doesn't answer, she's just as torn and shocked as I am. _

"_He loved you Bella," Alice whispers, taking my hand._

_I shift my head to look her straight in her eyes, "Somehow, I doubt that…. A lot."_

_-End Flashback-_

I snap back to reality only to be welcomed with silence, hard cold silence. I suck in my breath and wipe away my tear from my cheek as I finally look up to Damon, everyone's eyes on me.

"Edward was my love, but as I've said before, love sucks… Alot."


	13. You Make Me Sound Desperate

_Hey Readers, here's the next chapter. Haha, I haven't really got anything to say besides, Enjoy! Review, and well, be Ninjah ;)_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 13: You Make Me Sound Desperate_

"Bella," Elena whispers, her hand on mine, "I'm sorry."

I shrug, pulling back my emotions, I can't keep sobbing up like this, "We met at school, he was an animal… drinker, it didn't take long for me to find out what he was… He said he loved me…. But, I don't know if he was… lying or not."

Damon groans, "Let me guess, you two went all lovey dovey, then after a while he told you he was monster, you shouldn't be with him blah blah blah, he ignored you, you begged after him over and over again, practically grovelling at his feet until he let you back and then a while later, bam, he left," Damon rolls his eyes as he takes a small swing of his magical appearing drink.

I glare at him, "Urgh, you make me sound desperate," I scowl.

Damon raises his eyebrow, "Are you?"

Silence falls in the room and I go to counter back but I just can't get the words out of my mouth. I blink several times.

"That's a question, and according to the arrangement, it's my turn, not yours," I snap, narrowly avoiding the question I can't seem to answer.

I'm not desperate… am I? I did go half way around the world for him, to save him from a bunch of older vampires that could snap Edward like a twig. I risked my life, and then he just… left. I did grovel, and I did beg when he first left, I totally shut down, I couldn't function without him. Maybe I am needy, maybe I am… desperate.

Stefan gives a look, telling me that I should ask my question while Damon's shut up. I nod to him, and search my mind…. Werewolves. Jacob. Do they know?

"Do you know…. About werewolves?" I ask, shifting on the couch, crossing my arms across my chest.

Damon chuckles, but Stefan gives him a deaf stare.

Caroline suddenly appears beside Damon, takes a look at him then literally looks down at me, "Of course we do, humans that change into wolves on the full moon, bites are fatal to vampires, we aren't stupid."

Full moons? I go to come back when Jeremy's voice rings out, "Whose Jacob?"

I turn around on the couch, Elena following my movements. I raise my eyebrow at Jeremy, how did he know about Jacob?

Jeremy rolls his eyes as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed, "You said on the phone, you sounded sacred, You said 'Jacob' was coming, and something about a pack on a reserve, protecting against vampires etc. Whose Jacob?"

Silence engulfs the room and I look around at everyone, all of them intrigued, even Damon. I sigh, and kneel on the couch, facing Elena, but talking to everyone.

"I don't know what your rambling about Werewolves needing Full moons, but Jacob's a werewolf, and he can change anytime, same as the pack. Sam, Paul, all of them, they don't need a full moon, that's a myth," I announce, "Jacob is my friend, and Carlisle, a Cullen, just told me that he's coming down, that's why you got to get out of town for a while. Jacob hates vampires, they all do, and they can…. Lets just they snap them in half like toothpicks, and if he smells you on my clothes, your scent, he will track you down, and kill you. That's why you have to go, I don't want to see you die. I don't know anything about you, but somehow I can tell your not bad, in fact, you remind me of the Cullens but that's beside the point. Jacob's a werewolf, he's coming and that's why you have to leave for a while."

Silence falls as I stop talking and Everyone looks at each other. Stefan turns away from every one and looks at me, "So your saying that… The vampire you know are different… and the werewolves, they can change… anytime?"

I nod, scratching my arm involuntarily, "They aren't like normal sized wolves, they're huge, like three, four times bigger, and they're as fast as vampires."

Stefan looks behind him up at Damon and a silent conversation is passed. I watch as they exchange slight movements in the face and eyes.

Elena touches my arm and I turn to face her, "If your friends with … Jacob, and you… went out with Edward, how come, he never killed him, or the Cullens?" She mumbles.

Smart question, "Because of the Treaty, they made a Treaty a long time ago, Mainly because the Cullen's drink animal blood," I mutter, doing small hand movements.

"Bella, do you mind if we leave you alone here for a minute?" Stefan asks, his voice serious.

I nod and Stefan gestures to everyone to follow him. I watch as they all leave, Elena smiling at me as she follows Stefan out.

They're probably deciding whether I'm crazy or not. God, please let them believe me. I can't tell Jacob to go away, he'll know something's up, and if they stay here Jacob will kill them. Suddenly an arm drapes around the back of my shoulders. I jump slightly, but a hand holds my shoulder down. I quickly look over and find Damon sitting next to me, taking a sip from his drink, the alcohol's scent drifts into my nose.

"Damon, you scared me," I gasp, taking a sigh of relief.

Damon shrugs, his arm still draped around my shoulders. Heat rises to my cheeks. _No Bella, No._

"Damon What-" Suddenly Damon presses me down into the couch, leaning over me as I lay there, frozen with fear. _Oh my god he's going to kill me_. I squint my eyes closed, hoping that Stefan will come in and stop him.

"Open your eyes," Damon coaxes, "I'm not going to kill you."

I open my eyes slightly and find Damon hovering over me, a big great dirty, yet extremely gorgeous, smile on his face.

"Damon, what are you-" Damon puts a finger over my mouth in a shushing motion.

"Shh," He orders, his eyes glowing, "Just look into my eyes."

_I could do that all day. No, shut up Bella_. I obey and look into his eyes, suddenly the pupils change and his stare becomes solid serious.

"You are going to tell me exactly what you are doing here, and everything you know," Damon whispers, his eyes on mine.

I chuckle slightly at Damon's expression, unable to help myself. Damon looks down in confusion and slight anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just … your face was…" I fade away as I try and stop my giggles.

Damon growls slightly and holds my face, putting his inches away from mine. I gasp at the closeness. Damon's eyes change again and I watch as Damon's face becomes serious.

"You are going to …. Find Stefan and tell him that I want him here," Damon commands.

I raise my eyebrow slightly, chuckling, "And why am I going to do that?"

Damon's face suddenly bursts into confusion and slight anxiety, leaning away from me he sits up, and I follow. What is going on here?

"Why isn't it working?" Damon scowls.

"Why isn't what working?" I mumble. What is he talking about?

"Vervain!" Damon grabs my arm and looks me in the eye, but his eyes don't change, "Have you been in contact with Vervain?"

"W-What are you on about? Vervain, is that like… a flower, or something?" I burst out, heat flushing through my face at his touch.

_What is going- _Suddenly Stefan appears at the doorway, everyone behind him, peering into the scene.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan announces, his eyes darting between me and Damon.

Damon throws his glass across the room, "She's immune!"

I flinch at the breaking glass. _Is he drunk?_

"Immune?" Stefan mumbles, stepping into the room.

Damon growls slightly, "She's had no vervain, I can't smell it, or anything, but she's immune, she can't be compelled."

"Compelled? Vervain? What is going on here?" I snap, looking between Damon and Stefan.

The room has a second of silence until Elena steps up beside Stefan, looking at me like I'm a lost puppy. She looks down at me, her eyebrows drawing together in thought.

"What are you, Bella?"


End file.
